The Penguin
DC Universe |Accessories = Top Hat Umbrella Diamond Fish Remote Control |Variations = Batman Super Heroes Fur Coat |Years = 2006, 2008, 2012-2014, 2016-2018 |Appearances = 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion 7885 Robin's Scuba Jet: Attack of The Penguin 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout 76010 Batman: The Penguin Face Off 70901 Batcave Break-In }} character|the animal|Penguin}} ---- The Penguin is an enemy of Batman's and a chief crime boss in Gotham City. He was released in 2006 as a part of the Batman theme. He was redesigned and appeared in DC Universe Super Heroes theme in 2013 and appeared again in 2014. In The LEGO Batman Movie, Penguin is voiced by John Venzon who was not credited for the role. Description Batman Unlike most minifigures from the original Batman theme, The Penguin is not based on his appearance from Batman: The Animated Series. Other minifigures who are not include Catwoman and Killer Croc. The reason Penguin and Catwoman are not is possibly because their appearances in that show were based on Batman Returns and Warner Brothers insisted those designs be used on that show, rather than the depictions the creators wanted.http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Penguin#Background_information The Penguin is made out of four LEGO parts including a Black Top Hat, a Light Flesh head with a monocle, large eyebrows, and a wide grin, a Black torso which depicts a suit with an orange vest and purple bow-tie with White hands, and Purple Short Legs. Super Heroes In 2013 Penguin received a redesign. He has lighter purple short legs, a black jacket closed with one button. A grey vest is showing from the bottom and a white shirt and a light purple bow tie at the top. He has back printing depicting the suit on his back, and little indent with the grey vest showing through, and the white shirt at the bottom. His eye now shows through his monocle and he has a less detailed mouth, but more lines around his face. He still wears a black top hat. He comes with a silver fish and an open umbrella made from a black wand and a black radar dish. Fur Coat He comes with the same hat and face as the previous version. The torso is all black with white hands and a white shirt with a regular purple tie and his suit is printed with a brown fur. His back is printed with fur and the creases in the jacket. He has medium stone grey short legs. The design of the umbrella is the same but with a brown handle. This version also includes a device to control his Penguin Minions. Classic TV Series This variant is based on the late Burgess Meredith's portrayal of the Penguin in the classic Batman television series. The only differences between this version and the first Super Heroes variation are the lavender top hat and the black legs. The Lego Batman Movie In "The Lego Batman Movie", The Penguin's appearance is based off the Danny DeVito portrayal of him in the 1992 film "Batman Returns". He has a new mold for his exaggerated top hat, in black. His head is now Aqua and he features a maniacal smile, cheekbones, a mole and a dark blue monocle over his right eye. (The version in the Arctic Roller is scowling.) He introduces a new white fur collar piece and his torso shows his bulging stomach straining at his purple waistcoat and suit jacket. His arms, legs and hands are still black, but his arms now have the white cuffs of his sleeves printed on them. The Penguin has a new closed-umbrella piece. The Lego Batman Movie (alternate) In The Lego Batman Movie set #70911, the Penguin remains the same as his Lego Batman Movie variant, but he has a grimace expression. Video Game Appearance In LEGO Batman: The Videogame In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Penguin's appearance is identical to his appearance in 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion, but his umbrella has been remodeled. His umbrella is now a Black 4L Bar and 3 by 3 radar dish in Purple when opened, or a never-released "closed umbrella" piece when closed. ]] In ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Penguin reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes with a slight redesign of his Batman appearance. His face has been slightly changed and now no longer has the cheek lines, the eyebrows, and his teeth aren't as distinct as before. He also has back printing, a similar design to the Lex Luthor minifigure. His umbrella is also a lighter shade of purple and thicker. On the Playstation Vita device though, he seems to have his exact Batman appearance, except his legs seem to be of the normal variety. Background Comics The corpulent and aristocratic Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, came to be The Penguin, Gotham City's "Gentleman of Crime" as a result of his traumatic upbringing. Ostracized as a child for his pointed nose, obesity, and short stature, The Penguin does not share the insanities or obsessions of most of Gotham's rogues, though he is particularly fond of birds. He owns the Iceberg Lounge and operates it as a front for various underground rackets and crooked schemes. Trained in judo and a criminal-mastermind, his weapons of choice are his collection of trick umbrellas, which conceal various weapons, gasses, and gadgets. DCAU In the DC Animated Universe, Oswald Cobblepot was a hideously deformed gangster with several strange personality quirks which caused him to be socially ostracized and overcompensate for this with an eccentric "gentleman" identity. Appearances In LEGO Batman: The Videogame In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Penguin was a boss on the level Penguin's Base where he is fought alongside Catwoman and many Freeze Girls. Penguin is a playable character in every ground villain level in Power-Hungry Penguin and unlocked after the level Rockin' the Docks is complete. , Bane, Man-Bat, Catwoman]] Penguin has the ability to glide and release penguin bombers from under his top hat. He is armed with one of his trick umbrellas which allows him to glide and acts as both a melee and ranged weapon. The Penguin led a team which also consisted of Bane, Man-Bat, Killer Croc, and Catwoman. The team planned to unleash an army of Penguin Minions on Gotham City. and The Penguin]] Penguin and Bane went to the city docks to retrieve a satellite dish being delivered. Once the satellite was fastened onto Penguin's submarine, Commissioner Gordon and the Police arrived. Penguin abandoned Bane to bring himself and the satellite to safety. This put Bane into fit of rage. He threw a police car into the air, which landed on him, knocking Bane out. Catwoman's jewel-thievery skills were utilized when she and The Penguin set out to steal the Gotham Diamond, which was necessary to power the satellite which powered the Penguin Minions. When the jewel was secured, Catwoman refused to hand it over to The Penguin. A moment later Police Officers arrived. Both Catwoman and the Penguin escaped, but they were separated. Catwoman was chased across the rooftops by Batman and Robin, because the Gotham Diamond was still in her possession. When she was cornered, Catwoman threw the diamond onto the street, where it was retrieved by her cat, Isis. Catwoman was then put into the custody of the Gotham City Police Department, and held in the cells below their headquarters. While searching for Catwoman, Penguin was spotted by a Police Boat, he summoned Killer Croc to help escape the police. After doing so, they were pursued by Batman and Robin, which resulted in the destruction of Penguin's Submarine. and The Penguin in the Sewer.]] In an attempt to evade the Dynamic Duo, Penguin and Croc escaped into the sewer where they received a message from Catwoman who was looking to be freed from the prison cells beneath the Police Department. They laughed at her until she informed them that she still had the diamond, so they agreed. Killer Croc and Penguin made their way to the Police Department by way of the sewer. Once Catwoman was freed, she once again refused to hand over the diamond, until Killer Croc growled at her. Shortly after, Batman and Robin arrived, which caused Catwoman and Penguin to flee. Croc stayed behind to try and fend them off and allow Penguin and Catwoman to escape. Penguin and Catwoman retreated to the City Zoo where they were planning on staging the final phase fo their plan. When Batman and Robin arrived at the zoo, Catwoman and Penguin rushed to the Arctic habitat of the zoo, where they were hoping to execute the last stage of their scheme. When Batman and Robin arrived, Penguin fought alongside Catwoman and the Freeze Girls, but was defeated and sent back to Arkham Asylum. In LEGO Batman 2 The Penguin is among the villains who raid the Man of the Year Award ceremony after The Joker steals Bruce Wayne's trophy. He steals a gold necklace from a woman and listens to The Joker acceptance speech with Harley Quinn, The Riddler, and Two-Face at Lex Luthor's table. When Batman and Robin arrived, he escapes through the theater with Joker, Riddler, and Two-Face before Batman and Robin defeat Harley. They then found him, and sent him back to Arkham Asylum. Later, when Lex Luthor was demonstrating his Kryptonite gun to The Joker, he aimed it at the wall of Penguin's cell at Arkham Asylum. The wall was destroyed and Penguin was revealed to be behind it in a bathtub with a fish. While Lex and Joker were talking, Penguin walked past them and jumped of the wall gliding on his umbrella to escape. He is later seen during the prison break and tries to escape Batman and Robin on with Bane and Poison Ivy with the former's mole-machine. Penguin hides at the Arctic World exhibit of the zoo (once again) in the hub, and is available for 500,000 studs after he is defeated. He is also a playable character in the LEGO Gotham City bonus level. The Penguin Minions also appear around Gotham City as basic enemies and on the first level on occasion. In portable versions, Penguin's minikit can be found in the first level, Gotham Theatre. He costs 100,000 studs. In LEGO Batman 3 Penguin returns as a character, but is not part of the story. His umbrella serves as a gun, glider, and shield. His penguin robots return, but they are much more erratic and fast, and need to be shot with his gun to be detonated, instead of holding a button. He appears in his Fur Coat variation, and as his appearance from the 1966 Batman show. In The LEGO Batman Movie Penguin appears in The LEGO Batman Movie. LEGO.com Description Gallery of Variants Physical Video Game Variants Notes * In LEGO Batman: The Videogame and the Direct-to-DVDs LEGO DC Films, he is voiced by Tom Kenny (reprising his role as him from The Batman), who also voiced SpongeBob SquarePants, Doctor Octopus in the Ultimate Spider-Man TV series and Plastic Man in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. *In Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, he is voiced by the late David Ogden Stiers, who also played Martian Manhunter in the 1997 Justice League of America TV movie and voiced Cogsworth. * His 1966 version is different than LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. * He is the first Super Heroes minifigure to have a monocle. * His figure from The LEGO Batman Movie is reminiscent of his appearance in Batman Returns due to his wrinkled, fanged white face, but wears a suit reminiscent of his 1966 costume. Quotes Appearances * 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion * 7885 Robin's Scuba Jet: Attack of The Penguin * 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout * 76010 Batman: The Penguin Face Off * 76035 Jokerland * 76052 Batman Classic TV Series - Batcave * 70909 Batcave Break-In * 70911 The Penguin Arctic Roller Movies * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite * LEGO DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout * The LEGO Batman Movie''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHgQSwgKygk Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains '' Mini-movies * ''LEGO Batman Short Gallery LB2 The Penguin.png|As a boss in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes The Penguin LB2.png|"Sorry to rain on your parade, my dear." The Penguin.jpg|2006 variant CGI Penguin Batman short-2.png|In a bathtub that Lex Luthor revealed with his deconstructor. LEGO-Batman-Short-2.png|The Penguin escaping Arkham Asylum -IPk-Q .jpg|The Penguin in a jail +CcSvw .jpg|Close Up Penguins Kiss Fish.png|'The Penguin' and his pet fish Saburo_penguin_screenshot.jpg|Penguin in LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite Pengu.png|CGI Penguin_and_Minion.png 1966Penguin.png|1960's Penguin Design in LEGO Batman 3. 267c54.jpg Penguin Minion.png|penguin goon Thebatmanmovievillians.png|The Penguin in The LEGO Batman Movie with The Riddler, Killer Croc, Catwoman, Bane, Mr. Freeze, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Two-Face and The Scarecrow Scarecrow_Penguin_and_Joker.jpg|The Penguin in LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout with The Scarecrow and The Joker Penguin - concept art.jpg|Concept art S-l10003.jpg TLBM Penguin.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie Penguin-lego-dc-super-villains-30.6 thumb.jpg See also * Inventory:The Penguin * Catwoman * Killer Croc * Bane * Man-Bat * Mr. Freeze * * Robin References Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:Short Minifigures Category:DUPLO figures